


Pineapple!

by pukingmama



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukingmama/pseuds/pukingmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I forgot how to draw pineapple slices. They look like oversized pirate coins. Meh, not enough fruit in my diet. Hey, Haribo teases me with promises of 'pineapple flavour'. Why have pineapple when you can have pineapple flavoured candy?</p>
<p>Haven't doodled in ages. Promarkers were dying in my arms.</p>
<p>The McDanno pairing is the one I always come back to no matter which other whims I have. They are so perfect for each other. :D</p></blockquote>





	Pineapple!

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot how to draw pineapple slices. They look like oversized pirate coins. Meh, not enough fruit in my diet. Hey, Haribo teases me with promises of 'pineapple flavour'. Why have pineapple when you can have pineapple flavoured candy?
> 
> Haven't doodled in ages. Promarkers were dying in my arms.
> 
> The McDanno pairing is the one I always come back to no matter which other whims I have. They are so perfect for each other. :D


End file.
